Anime BattleZone, Round One
by Lady Firebird2
Summary: Take 1 tournament and throw in a ton of anime characters as fighters. What do you get? Hilarious fun, egos clashing, scary fangirls, and bishonen running for their lives. All of the makings of ANIME BATTLEZONE!


WARNING: ALL MATERIAL CONTAINED IN THIS FIC WAS WRITTEN VERY LATE AT NIGHT WITH THE AUTHOR BEING ON A VERY LARGE SUGAR HIGH. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED. PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
Jess and Liz: KONNICHIWA!  
  
Liz: To take care of the legalities..  
  
Jess: I don't own anything except for myself.  
  
Liz: And all I own is me.even though I WANT Sephi.but that's besides the point.  
  
Jess: All characters are owned by their respective companies and not by either of us.  
  
Liz: I no own, you no sue. (laughs)  
  
Sephi: Dear lord.help us all.they're at it again!  
  
Tasuki: This is why I hate women.  
  
Zell: I'm hungry. Does anyone have a hotdog?  
  
Vash: Or a doughnut?  
  
All: .  
  
Fighter: Hehhehehe.I like swords.  
  
All: .  
  
Flint: (breaking silence) Why are we here again?  
  
Tenshi: Not a clue.  
  
Mimi: Well, good! At least I'm not the only one lost here.  
  
Vegeta: (growls) Those two fangirls will pay, I swear it! No one degrades me so badly like this and lives!  
  
Videl: Oh God.not with the ego again!  
  
Hotohori: Can you two untie us all now?  
  
Liz: Nope.  
  
Jess: And on that note.Let the fic begin!  
  
Prologue  
  
Jess: (pops up, speaking into microphone) Hello, everybody, and welcome to the first edition of Anime BattleZone! This is Jess, your host, speaking.  
  
Liz: (snatches microphone away as she appears from nowhere) And this is Liz, your co-host. Today we have some VERY interesting battles for you. Right, Jess?  
  
Jess: (nods) That's right, Lizzie! We've gathered lots of pairs of fighters from different animes and physically dragged them here to compete for your enjoyment! Not only are there 48 pairs of your favorite anime characters.but some of the "non-fighters" are present in the stands today, to cheer on their characters.  
  
Liz: And to take care of legal matters.we do not own any of these characters.  
  
Jess: No matter how much we wish we did, we don't!  
  
Liz: So.(clears throat, snatches microphone away from Jess, and opens mouth VERY wide) DON'T YOU DARE SUE US, OR I'LL COME OVA THERE AND PLANT MY FOOT UP YOUR BEHIND!  
  
Jess: *blink* *blink* Ummm..alrighty, then.  
  
Liz: Heheh.*sweatdrops* Anyway.today Round One battles are taking place in the Anime Stadium. In Round Two, the remaining fighters will be split into four groups. In addition, each group will have its own respective field, taking place in an anime world setting. We will keep you updated on any further Rounds.  
  
Jess: The rules are simple. You kill your opponent; you are disqualified.unless the hosts say otherwise. Outside interference is not permitted and will result in immediate disqualification.unless the hosts say otherwise. No time limit to the battles.unless the hosts say otherwise. Unconsciousness, no further ability to keep fighting, forfeit, or knocking your opponent out of the stadium are grounds for a victory.unless the hosts say otherwise. Fusing bodies is not permitted.  
  
Liz: Unless the hosts say otherwise.  
  
Jess: Of course. (pauses) Liz: (looks around) Quite a crowd we have today, Jessie-chan.  
  
Jess: Yep. I can't wait to see our fighters.  
  
Liz: (skeptically, eyebrow raised) You know who our fighters are, you moron! We picked them out and dragged them here!  
  
Jess: SHHHH!!! (whispers urgently) THEY don't know that! (jerks thumb at audience)  
  
Liz: Oh, right. (laughs weakly)  
  
Jess: Before we begin, I would like to thank our medical staff in advance for doing such a wonderful job. Take a bow, guys!  
  
Mitsusuke, NutraNurse, and Dende: (stands up and bows, waving to the audience)  
  
Liz: Okay, okay.let's get this party started! The first battle is.SAKURA VERSES T.K.!!!  
  
Crowd: (cheers)  
  
Lei: (scowls) If this guy hurts Sakura.you are getting it!  
  
Jess: (points at self) Me? (swallows) Ummmm.  
  
Lei: (scowls, then looks at Sakura and blows her a kiss)  
  
Sakura: (blushes, smiles, and then whispers) Thank you, Lei.  
  
Whole Crowd: AWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Meilinn: STOP IT!!!!!  
  
Kero: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER GAKI! (growls)  
  
Madision: Technically, Kero-chan, he doesn't have his hands on her.  
  
Kero: *mid-air anime fall* S.shaddup, Madision.  
  
Jess: Hey T.K.!  
  
T.K.: Hello, Jess. How are you?  
  
Jess: I am just fine, thank you. I am a big fan of the first three seasons of Digimon. The fourth ruined a good thing.  
  
T.K.: *sighs* It was unfortunate.  
  
Patamon: (floats up by microphone) HI!  
  
Jess: Hey, Pata. You know, you don't look like a flying pig in person . Patamon: Huh?  
  
Liz: DIE! FLYING PIGMON! DIE! (is restrained by Sephiroth, arms flailing)  
  
Jess: (purrs) Thanks, Sephi-chan!  
  
Sephi: (nods head at Jess while holding a flailing Liz)  
  
Jess: I heart you hard, Sephi. (drools at the perfect specimen of a man he is)  
  
Sephi: (still holds flailing Liz; inches away from Jess's gaze, a bit scared now)  
  
Jess: Anyway! (snaps out of trance) T.K., what do you think of your competition?  
  
T.K.: Is tough, but we will get through it. Right, Patamon?  
  
Patamon: RIGHT!  
  
Jess: (smiles evilly and whispers) Famous last words.  
  
T.K.: What?! (confused)  
  
Jess: (innocently) Oh..nothing.last question, T.K.: Who is here supporting you?  
  
T.K.: (brightens) Well, my parents and brother, Matt. In addition, all the Digimon trainers from Japan. We are all fighting.  
  
Jess: A formidable team you guys will make if you survive the first round.  
  
T.K.: Yea, but the competition is tough.  
  
Jess: Amen, T.K. Thank you for your time. You had better go to the ring now.  
  
T.K.: All right, then. Bye!  
  
Jess: (jumps back up into stands and sits next to a now-grumbling Liz who takes a bow and notches an arrow, aiming at the back of T.K.'s head. Sephiroth plucks the weapons from her grasp right as she's about to fire, the arrow slicing into the stone arch above T.K.'s head. Sephi then watches Jess warily a few feet away as he snaps the bow in half) I don't bite Sephi. (giggles and winks at him)  
  
Sephi: (inches away and gives Jess a scared, wild look)  
  
Liz: (snickers)  
  
Jess: (GLARE)  
  
Liz: (GLARES BACK)  
  
Sephi: Ladies.please.  
  
Liz: Anyway.before my co-host starts chasing after Sephiroth (mutters under breath).let's begin the first battle! (Bell dings)  
  
Author's Note:  
Ooooo..first battle coming soon! I swear! I'm a newbie ff writer. So.please give me a bit of slack. Flames excepted, reviews appreciated. I'll try to have the first battle up in a few days. It's written.I just need to type it up. ^-^;; So I'll see you all soon! And remmebr.REVIEW! 


End file.
